jedi no entrenado, algo que quedara de la lucha
by jer35mx
Summary: copyright star wars de george lucas, lo que queda de la guerra.
1. Chapter 1

Algo que va a quedar de la lucha..

Después de la batalla de la academia, se decide que se conserve en cada centro una copia de la matanza de la noche de Darth Vader, junto con una de la historia de el combate de los jóvenes; la joven pide que se corte la sección donde yo aparezco pero yo pido que no, puesto que es conocida entre los veteranos mi participación.

Es todo tiene una explicación mas razonada, se sabe ahora que el emperador y Darth Vader sobrevivieron y que son ellos quienes están detrás de la nueva estrategia.

Se siguen reportando muertes de sistemas en diversos puntos de el imperio pero de planetas que podrían ser no defendidos, coincidimos en que eso habla de una debilidad de la estrella de la muerte, hay una condición especial de la madura, el general Kenobi y Luke, parecen sentir donde se encuentra Darth Vader, hay discusiones en toda la rebelión acerca de seguir el lugar que ellos sienten o seguir investigando normalmente; llega otro reporte de otro sistema, aquí había 3 planetas en zona e habitabilidad, dos humanoides y uno de insectos con inteligencia que fueron educados y tenían civilización, total de 8,000 millones de seres inteligentes, por ser un sistema el ataque de la estrella de la muerte a un planeta desastibilizo los otros dos, se formaron flotas de varios sistemas cercanos imperio o rebelión para ayudar o rescatar de los otros dos planetas, estan en principio de extinción planetaria y podría tardar años o decadas pero los impactos de pedazos de el otro planeta ya comenzaron, algunas zonas están calcinadas, aquí no se necesitan guerreros sino rescatistas, medicos, gente común que coopere y es lo que se pide. Se va a unir esta zona a las ya muchas de navegación espacial con mucho cuidado o dificultad que hay a raiz de la guerra.

Se decide seguir la pista de nuestros amigos y se reune una flota para combatir la estrella de la muerte; primero van Luke, la princesa Leiah, Lando y han Solo (que han tenido su propia aventura donde Lando Kalrissian se ha unido a la rebelión) a investigar con una nave rapida y el halcon milenario (todavía funciona para Han Solo) un punto dicho e investigar si es cierto que el punto debil de ataque original ya no es viable.

Como se van a tardar en llegar las naves para la flota, se planean idas a un sistema cercano de transportes con gente de la rebelión a diversos puntos y tipos de geografía que hay ahí. La joven y yo vamos a un punto de ciudad grande con transportes voladores y voladores personales, mas de mi gusto que de el de la joven que es dde un clima agreste y mas frio que Trant''r, sin embargo hemos pedido que se nos reporte de el rescate en el sistema y e las otras batallas; a pesar de estar en semi vacaciones nos interesan mas los reportes e la guerra, en este sistema como muchos otros, debido a la distancia se vive normal pero con algo de expectación de que algo llegue mal o llegue la guerra, se percibe que cualquier sospecha de que la guerra o algo relacionado llegue afecte y se corta de raiz. Hay control de alimentos y de información, salvo de las holos de la joven.


	2. Chapter 2

Planeta ancestro.

Luke, Leia, Solo han regresado, a Luke le han operado una mano y Leia dice que Darth Vader es el padre de Luke; eso trae reacciones de rabia contenida en la madura que nos afectan a la joven y a mi, así que a nosotros y al padawan nos transladan a un planeta con una base grande de la rebelión.

Llegamos a el planeta, la joven y yo nos sorprendemos de las construcciones piramidales que hay ahí, yo comento que tengo notas de mi gente, que así construían la gente de nuestro pueblo los templos de sus deidades.

La joven y yo, bueno, pedimos, como sobramos, patrullar las edificaciones especificando que nos gustaría turistear en ellas. Bueno, después de una buena discusión con la gente e la base no nos lo conscienten, pero en la holoteca hay bastante documentación de la gente de el planeta y su civilización.

La civilización de el planeta lleva miles de años desaparecida y los monumentos de roca que sobrevivían fuero varias veces restaurados, no tienen nada que ver con mis ancestros, una civilización de desarrollo paralelo con quizás miles de años de diferencia.

La base se ha instalado en la selva, consiste en hangares para las naves espaciales de caza y transportes pequeños, mas radares de espacio profundo con las instalaciones de el personal.

Hay un agente de la rebelión instalado aquí, yo, como solo puedo estar en la base, me he aburrido a pesar de la compañía de la joven; este agente me invita a salir a un centro recreativo de aquí, que es como se manejaba antes; solo tomo una bebida y ya no recuerdo mas de mi hasta ser recogido por guardias planetarios y llevado con la joven.

Me preocupo pero mis compañeros de la rebelión no, después de lo de la herida acondicionaron mi cerebro para falsos recuerdos de acuerdo a mi historia de camuflaje; de todos modos me revisan mis recuerdos por un proceso de yo forzar la mente y copiar a un aparato que los recibe. Se establece una busqueda de el agente pero ya no se encontro.

Comentarios.

Copyright Star Wars de George Lucas.


	3. Chapter 3

Un pequeño triunfo no da la victoria.

Ha llegado la nave, por algún motivo el general Kenobi ha pedido que en el halcon milenario se infiltren el, la princesa Leiah, Han Solo y Chewie para encargarse de Darth Vader antes de el combate de nave a nave.

Esperamos, solo sabemos por sus comunicaciones que estan enterados de haber sido infiltrados, vamos a descansar, en medio de el sueño la joven y yo, que dormimos separados sentimos dolor y coraje de ella, yo me voy a levantar y ella nos dice que sigamos durmiendo.

Platicamos la joven y yo y me dice que sintio y percibio lo mismo que yo, estamos comentando acerca de si los dos estamos en lugares diferentes del espacio percibiríamos lo mismo cuando nos comunican que la nave de Solo esta siendo perseguida por cazas imperiales.

Han Solo, la princesa Leiah, Luke Skywalker –un taciturno Luke Skywalker- y Chewie han regresado con la mala noticia de la muerte del general y jedi Kenobi y con que Darth Vader sigue con vida; ella nos pide a la joven y a mi que le digamos a la princesa que hable con Luke, que el mismo proceso de ella lo puso en practica el general Kenobi pero con Luke; la princesa Leiah va cuano se anuncia que todas las naves deben de preparase, la estrella de la muerte se aproxima.

……..

Estamos celebrando en las naves que sobrevivieron, se muestra el cascaron flotando en el espacio que era la estrella de la muerte, se discute sobre verificar las bajas de el imperio y verificar si el emperador y Darte Vader estaban en la estructura al momento de la explosión producto de el disparo de Kenobi-Luke, el platica con todos de la presencia de la fuerza y de el general en el; se decide que no, ya que hay una flota de el imperio que viene hacia aquí.

Se dispersan las naves de la rebelión, nuestro crucero se va a reunir con otra nave de batalla donde esta el padawan para discutir sobre como combatir a los restantes siths con efectividad; estamos reunidos y el joven Luke nos comunica que según el general kenobi el maestro Yoda sigue con vida y que quizás el nos ayude con esto.


	4. Chapter 4

Un pequeño triunfo no da la victoria.

Ha llegado la nave, por algún motivo el general Kenobi ha pedido que en el halcon milenario se infiltren el, la princesa Leiah, Han Solo y Chewie para encargarse de Darth Vader antes de el combate de nave a nave.

Esperamos, solo sabemos por sus comunicaciones que estan enterados de haber sido infiltrados, vamos a descansar, en medio de el sueño la joven y yo, que dormimos separados sentimos dolor y coraje de ella, yo me voy a levantar y ella nos dice que sigamos durmiendo.

Platicamos la joven y yo y me dice que sintio y percibio lo mismo que yo, estamos comentando acerca de si los dos estamos en lugares diferentes del espacio percibiríamos lo mismo cuando nos comunican que la nave de Solo esta siendo perseguida por cazas imperiales.

Han Solo, la princesa Leiah, Luke Skywalker –un taciturno Luke Skywalker- y Chewie han regresado con la mala noticia de la muerte del general y jedi Kenobi y con que Darth Vader sigue con vida; ella nos pide a la joven y a mi que le digamos a la princesa que hable con Luke, que el mismo proceso de ella lo puso en practica el general Kenobi pero con Luke; la princesa Leiah va cuano se anuncia que todas las naves deben de preparase, la estrella de la muerte se aproxima.

……..

Estamos celebrando en las naves que sobrevivieron, se muestra el cascaron flotando en el espacio que era la estrella de la muerte, se discute sobre verificar las bajas de el imperio y verificar si el emperador y Darte Vader estaban en la estructura al momento de la explosión producto de el disparo de Kenobi-Luke, el platica con todos de la presencia de la fuerza y de el general en el; se decide que no, ya que hay una flota de el imperio que viene hacia aquí.

Se dispersan las naves de la rebelión, nuestro crucero se va a reunir con otra nave de batalla donde esta el padawan para discutir sobre como combatir a los restantes siths con efectividad; estamos reunidos y el joven Luke nos comunica que según el general kenobi el maestro Yoda sigue con vida y que quizás el nos ayude con esto.


	5. Chapter 5

Historias.

Después de el encuentro con la piloto de Naboo, comienzo a desarrollar una relación con esa gente, las visitas de soldados de Naboo se permiten por un tiempo a las instalaciones de el senador Palpatine, y hasta es impulsada por los diplomaticos para su avance en la república.

El senador ha lanzado su candidatura a canciller, lo que trae un inusual movimiento de senadores y gobernadores , reyes y demás de los diversos sistemas; algo raro es que algunos de esos personajes son invitados a sus aposentos privados, ahora se, centro de transmisiones.

El movimiento de Jedis es habitual tambien, pero en grupos y con sequito, el único que llega siempre solo es un tal conde Doku, jedi de un sistema apartado, mas raro es que carga un sable laser aparte del de jedi muy parecido a los de el peligroso, el visita varias veces las instalaciones y a veces me llaman con otros a manejar mercadería de su sistema para el senador, no es muy rara la tripulación de su nave, tipo insectos y tipo humanoides ambos con alas que se mueven diestramente entre la mercaderia.

El senador ha sido nombrado canciller, se hacen festividades en varias partes del planeta y nos han hecho una fiesta para los servidores y esclavos de el senador y algunas otras personalidades; una fiesta normal, estoy discutiendo con alguien acerca de una conexión que ponen demasiado alta según yo a proposito para los seres alados, cuando me tocan el hombro, es la piloto con unos acompañantes, me lleva a una holo capsula y la pone en tipo seguro, me toca la cara y pide bebidas, me dice que quiere saber mas de mi, que cuanto tiempo he estado trabajando con el ahora canciller, y yo alegre de verla y por las bebidas le suelto el rollo de los caras pintadas y lo raro que es el sistema de el ahora canciller, ella solo interviene para tocarme y preguntarme cosas en particular, yo sigo y sigo, hasta que recuerdo y comento que su reina va a lanzarse para senadora, ella simplemente me ve a los ojos y dice que es lo obvio si quiere proteger a su planeta, me mira retando y dice o no, yo, sorprendido balbuceo un poco, ella me pone la mano en la boca y me pregunta quienes he obervado que pueden ayudar a su reina a conseguirlo, y me suelto a describir las idas y venidas que ha habido últimamente, trato de tocarle la piel pero ella me lo niega y desconecta el tipo seguro, yo me ofusco un poco y de repente llegan dos o tres de sus compañeros y me hacen platica, cuando me doy cuenta ya no esta, seguimos discutiendo de detalles tecnicos, cuando de repente de una holo capsula de unos pasos mas alla aparece la reina de Naboo con su escolta, causando conmoción en el lugar, pasa junto a nosotros y saluda a su gente y me mira, yo simplemente le hago una caravana.

Comentario.

No estoy de acuerdo con la esclavitud pero en el universo star wars existía, que no le importa a nadie pero.

Algo que me encanto y que por algo elegí este universo, por si no ha sido notado es la princesa y disfraces.


	6. Chapter 6

Historias.

Después de el encuentro con la piloto de Naboo, comienzo a desarrollar una relación con esa gente, las visitas de soldados de Naboo se permiten por un tiempo a las instalaciones de el senador Palpatine, y hasta es impulsada por los diplomaticos para su avance en la república.

El senador ha lanzado su candidatura a canciller, lo que trae un inusual movimiento de senadores y gobernadores , reyes y demás de los diversos sistemas; algo raro es que algunos de esos personajes son invitados a sus aposentos privados, ahora se, centro de transmisiones.

El movimiento de Jedis es habitual tambien, pero en grupos y con sequito, el único que llega siempre solo es un tal conde Doku, jedi de un sistema apartado, mas raro es que carga un sable laser aparte del de jedi muy parecido a los de el peligroso, el visita varias veces las instalaciones y a veces me llaman con otros a manejar mercadería de su sistema para el senador, no es muy rara la tripulación de su nave, tipo insectos y tipo humanoides ambos con alas que se mueven diestramente entre la mercaderia.

El senador ha sido nombrado canciller, se hacen festividades en varias partes del planeta y nos han hecho una fiesta para los servidores y esclavos de el senador y algunas otras personalidades; una fiesta normal, estoy discutiendo con alguien acerca de una conexión que ponen demasiado alta según yo a proposito para los seres alados, cuando me tocan el hombro, es la piloto con unos acompañantes, me lleva a una holo capsula y la pone en tipo seguro, me toca la cara y pide bebidas, me dice que quiere saber mas de mi, que cuanto tiempo he estado trabajando con el ahora canciller, y yo alegre de verla y por las bebidas le suelto el rollo de los caras pintadas y lo raro que es el sistema de el ahora canciller, ella solo interviene para tocarme y preguntarme cosas en particular, yo sigo y sigo, hasta que recuerdo y comento que su reina va a lanzarse para senadora, ella simplemente me ve a los ojos y dice que es lo obvio si quiere proteger a su planeta, me mira retando y dice o no, yo, sorprendido balbuceo un poco, ella me pone la mano en la boca y me pregunta quienes he obervado que pueden ayudar a su reina a conseguirlo, y me suelto a describir las idas y venidas que ha habido últimamente, trato de tocarle la piel pero ella me lo niega y desconecta el tipo seguro, yo me ofusco un poco y de repente llegan dos o tres de sus compañeros y me hacen platica, cuando me doy cuenta ya no esta, seguimos discutiendo de detalles tecnicos, cuando de repente de una holo capsula de unos pasos mas alla aparece la reina de Naboo con su escolta, causando conmoción en el lugar, pasa junto a nosotros y saluda a su gente y me mira, yo simplemente le hago una caravana.

Comentario.

No estoy de acuerdo con la esclavitud pero en el universo star wars existía, que no le importa a nadie pero.

Algo que me encanto y que por algo elegí este universo, por si no ha sido notado es la princesa y disfraces.


	7. Chapter 7

Un infortunado o afortunado incidente.

Ahora hay dos cambios en la república, el ahora canciller Palpatine esta investigando a la liga de mercaderes y la ahora senadora Amidala establecio cuarteles oficiales en Trant''r, lo cual es bueno para mi ya que ahora puedo mantenerme mas conectado con la gente de Naboo, salimos y andamos por ahí; pero los Nabooinos son mas libres y tercos que la diplomacia de Trant''r, así que hay, no roces, sino incidentes entre los mercaderes, que no olvidan, y los diplomaticos y soldados de Naboo.

Una noche uno de los soldados de Naboo se comunica a mi casa y de ahí lo comunican conmigo a los cuarteles de el canciller por un problema diplomatico en que esta metido, me pide que vaya a el departamento de la piloto en las oficinas de la senadora Amidala diciendo que es importante; pido permiso de salir aduciendo que llegaron manuales tecnicos y obtengo un permiso especial y que compre algunas cosas para la gente de un invitado; voy y consigo las cosas y por tanto ya es de noche cuando llego al departamento, me pide un droide diplomatico porque estoy ahí, les digo sin decir quien soy que un alto soldado de Naboo esta en un problema, me volteo y sale la piloto y abre, parece que estaba cambiandose o algo, abre en shorts y camiseta, yo la saludo y ella se mete corriendo y se oye ruido de ropa que es botada o movida adentro, mientras tanto yo pienso en lo bella que es y como cambian las cosas con la indumentaria que uno usa, después de unos ciclos ella vuelve a abrir y yo me quedo pasmado, ella sigue vestida igual, y sonrojada, ella me dice que la siga (Si alguien estuviera en esa situación y ni siquiera comentara nada sería marcado para siempre ¿no?) y veo su movimi,err, pasos delante de mi, ella se sienta y me pide que le explique la situación, sin invitarme a sentar, y empiezo a decirle que el jefe de guardias de la senadora fue captado peleando con unos mercaderes, sonrio, dandoles la paliza de su vida según lo que me dijo, ella sonrie, si el lo dice así fue, toma un holo aparato y lo pone en modo seguro y el campo se extiende alrededor de ella, esos aparatos son caros y me volteo a ver, espero que no la vean a ella así; la platica dura unos minutos, ella apaga y me dice que me siente junto a ella, me dice mi gente y yo confiamos en ti, yo pongo mi mano en su pierna sintiendo su tibieza, le digo que nunca he tenido tanta suerte pero al decirle siento un cambio en la fuerza, que me estremece, le toco el rostro con las manos y le digo que me tengo que ir.

Al amanecer, llego a las oficinas de el canciller, todo es barullo, se sienten fuerzas en tensión y hay guardias de caras pintadas por todas partes, se lee un comunicado, las instalaciones quedan en modo de guerra, la republica esta en guerra con la liga de mercaderes, un ejercito de clones esta peleando en estos momentos con fuerzas de ellos en varios sistemas, ayer en la noche un transporte de jedis fue interceptado y han muerto todos los ocupantes.

Comentario.

Preparación para la noche mas triste.

Siempre he dicho que si alguien no conoce todo acerca de algo no puede confiarse en el.


	8. Chapter 8

Después de águilas que caen.

La guerra ha tomado el giro que el canciller había esperado, no se sabe bien que es lo que ha pasado pero en dos horas murieron casi todos los jedis que estaban en combate, yo, he caido en desgracia por que aparecí en las grabaciones de el ataque a los padawans y el canciller ha mostrado que era un sith insertado en las filas de la república; lo único bueno es que nos toma como cucarachas a los que no fuimos entrenados.

Estoy preparando mis pertenencias y paso a recoger mi pago a las instalaciones de el congreso que ahora esta casi abandonado, cada sirviente era pagado por la república así que estoy en las instalaciones administrativas cuando veo unas fíguras, dos encapuchadas y una de un conde de un planeta mayor, una figura es de mujer, voltea a verme y detiene un poco el paso, yo solo alcanzo a ver que crispa sus manos en ira, y continuamos nuestros caminos.

He tenido que emigrar a uno de los planetas lejanos, es curioso que haya vivido con tal lujo y seguridad y ahora noto que fuera de toda la tecnología y la paz de los jedi, hay una falta notable de infra estructura, las armas y los centros de entretenimiento son lo mas avanzado que hay, hasta las naves de mercaderia son como de segundo uso.

Se expande la noticia de que el canciller Palpatine se ha declarado emperador y declara oficialmente el fin de la guerra, oficialmente todos los jedis han muerto, se han distribuido siths por todo el ahora imperio, yo, he tenido la suerte de haber conocido la tecnología y las costumbres de los caras pintadas que eran siths y sus aparatos que afectaban la fuerza, esa fue la ventaja sith, desarrollaron una tecnología que era lo que nublaba la fuerza de los jedi, he conseguido trabajo en un centro de coordinación planetarial-sith.

Han pasado unos 5 yarens, yo estoy en un centro de entretenimiento con unos empleados compañeros mios; veo una fígura que se acerca a nosotros, trago saliva y empalidezco, es el padawan que escapo de el centro, cierro los ojos, es bastante razonable para mi que se quiera vengar, oigo voces, abro los ojos y el se ha integrado con mis compañeros, yo solo quedo paralizado; a media noche yo me encamino solo a casa,junto con el, a distancia de los dos puntos el me recuerda la noche en que nos vimos, me explica que hasta para soldados entrenados la situación hubiera sido dura, yo solo escucho, el me detiene, me ve a los ojos y me pregunta que si hubiera una forma de restablecer su fuerza la haría, una forma jedi de decir olvidar la cobardía de mi reacción, yo me estremezco y siento con mas fuerza el frío de la noche; solo recuerdo, un gesto de valor y un gesto de cobardía, el me siente, me empieza a explicar que hay pequeños grupos de resistencia a través de el imperio que hacen lo que pueden para recuperar los valores de la república, y que alguien que esta bien posicionado ahí puede ser de ayuda para ellos; yo le explico medio trabado que una vez ya reaccione mal, que el aceptar algo así sería volver a traicionar algo; el me dice que lo piense, va a estar unos 4 ciclos en el planeta.

Comentario.

No sería raro que alguna mujer que haya conocido reaccione así.


	9. Chapter 9

Días y conceptos generales 1.

En este planeta que llamamos planeta gobierno, el nombre oficial es tantr''r, hay como 3000 espacio puertos, mas de la mitad tan pequeños como para recibir solo naves e maximo 10 personas pero como 40 como para recibir tropas, aparte de 10 atracaderos espaciales para recibir naves de transporte y militares en el espacio.

Como sirviente de limpieza de un senador a veces cuando hay que transportar o manejar varias maquinas parecidas nos transportan a los atracaderos, el que mas conozco es el de mercaderías extranjeras exoticas, de cómo 30 veces el tamaño de nuestras instalaciones ubicado sobre muchos edificios de habitación como el mio; ahí hay que usar muchos semi androides diplomaticos para manejar los lenguajes, nosotros estamos acostumbrados a usarlos, solo conocemos un lenguaje así que si un diplo dice que esto es esto, eso es; lo importante aquí es el manejo de los envoltajes que se manejan por todos los rumbos e la república, que muchismas veces se manejan por apreciación de densidad y resistencia mas que de forma y conocimiento de contenido; ahí me siento muy util ya que el manejo de aparatos es mi fuerte y siempre, para disgusto de algunos, el dialogo con los diplos es mas o menos ameno.

Dos veces fui, aquí si dire, seleccionado para acompañar a los callados de cara pintada a un atracadero de aspecto militar, las instrucciones nos las daban por medio de diplos, aunque muy extraños eran muy funcionales, y aquí las dos veces fue para recoger cajas ligeras para uso personal de la gente de el senador, una de las veces vi dos cajas que eran manejadas por los caras pintadas con dibujos de chispazos y sables laser. No supe a donde se los llevaron.

Recogiamos en el atracadero espacial unas dos o tres veces material de holografía y cajas de material para ser visto; es extraño que a los caras pintadas no se les conociera recibir recuerdos de sus hogares, mas bien disfrutaban la vida con salidas nocturnas sin hacer mucho relajo. Se de esto porque entendía algo de las conexiones de los aparatos y, solo algunas veces, se me llamaba con los diplos para hacer conexiones que los droides tecnicos no eran tan flexibles o preparados para llevar a cabo.

Una noche, ya para terminar mi turno de trabajo fui llamado de emergencia a el cuarto de el senador, mi sorpresa fue que no era lujoso en el sentido de grandilocuencia, ni parco en el sentido de no querer llamar la atención; era un centro de tecnicos, aparte de el centro de aministración que era el oficial; parece que hubo una falla de una conexión entre aparatos para transmición de holo, así que alguien se acordo de mi. Al entrar el cara pintada que me llevo fue llamado por el senador supongo para verificar que me encontro, yo segui mi camino y pase sobre un tapete, de repente aparecieron 3 holos de jedi que blandían sables laser y los vi atacar, yo creía que era como los muy usados holos de combate jedi, cuando en un segundo sentí tres marcazos en la piel, no alcance a reaccionar cuando me como quemaron otra vez, de repente desaparecieron los jedi, me mire y mi ropa estaba bien, me toque y mi piel como si nada, fueron quemaduras intensas pero nada mas; voltee con un susto como no había sentido antes y vi al cara pintada mirandome fijamente, tácitamente se comprendía que la situación había sido un error, el me sentía y como el peligroso sintio mi miedo y se desentendio, en burdas palabras me pregunto si podía seguirlo, yo asentí; llegamos a unos aparatos de transmición de largo alcance, donde empece a escanear la pared; había el flujo normal de energía y el aparato mostraba que la transmición había sido intentada hacia unos minutos; observe la pared y había un aparato grande puesto a trabajar, el aparato decía que generaba mucha energía teseracta, indique al cara pintada que me ayudara a moverlo, la señal se libero, mientras el cara pintada lo ponía en otra parte aparecieron holos de mapas espaciales, nada fuera de lo común en las instalaciones de senadores aunque un poco demasiados; la señal termino, espere unos ciclos a que regresara el cara pintada, llego y le dije que probara los equipos, el se alejo y volvio con otra persona, el guardaespaldas de cuernos de el senador, el empezo a checar el aparato y la transmición pero no con mapas sino con compras de comida exótica, se verifico y me llevaron a mi lugar.


	10. Chapter 10

Aguilas que caen, la noche mas triste.

He recibido una invitación de los jedis para visitar su centro de entrenamientote padawans, la guerra va bien después de la derrota del general Grevious; no se como ir presentado a esta invitación pero es fama que los jedis solo utilizan sus togas sobre sus trajes de batalla.

Decidí ir como siempre visto, en el transporte vamos como 100 personas; platico con algunos que son sirvientes como yo y hay dos esclavos que son los que nos informan que los jedis, a pesar de que la guerra va bien, las bajas de ellos son bastantes, la mayoría en los choques de naves espaciales; todo es expectación en nuestro grupo, hay 2 o 3 que como yo sienten algo extraño en presencia de siths o jedis y mas que duermen mal desde el inicio de la guerra.

El centro de entrenamiento de padawans no es el centro de reunión o las instalaciones de batalla de los jedis que tan solo en el planeta gobierno son como 20; se resalta muy poco entre los picos de los demas edificios y es mas bien rechoncho y bien fortificado para la instrucción diplomatica, militar y cientifica de los padawans.

Hemos llegado, nos reunen a todos en un anfiteatro donde un jedi de jerarquía nos habla por holograma acerca de los teseractas, los sueños, la sensación de la fuerza que une todas las energías y materias del universo, de porque por diversas razones no nos detectaron en tiempo para ser entrenados, esto le lleva como 400ciclos, a pesar de estar en uniforme de batalla es como si no se preocupara o cansara pero detecta que debemos descansar y nos da un receso de 20 ciclos para tomar algo.

Salimos a los pasillos y los padawans mas jóvenes, niños, estan super excitados, se nota esta excitación en todos nosotros, un jedi de alto rango va a llegar de visita inesperada, en estos momentos esta llegando su nave a atracadero; se escucha la alarma y se cambian los colores de las paredes a colores de batalla; los padawans nos piden que los acompañemos, pero hicieron un error, nos guian a un pasillo que pasa por la entrada, vemos con horror que hay como 15 guardias muertos con sus sables laser tirados por doquier; en una sala mas alla se oyen siseos de sables laser y el olor del aire es sangre y ozono; se oyen palabras, ¿porqué?, instrucciones de batalla y gritos de posiciones de defensa; llegamos o nos llevan a esa sala, como 40 muertos entre niños y jóvenes, 4 posiciones de defensa de padawans tras pantallas de energía generados por ellos, vemos como uno de los defensores se desmaya por la debilidad y se pierde su campo de energía, una figura encapuchada negra se lanza como ave de presa, la pelea con los otros 4 jovenes dura apenas unos segundos; lo que pasa a continuación es locura, detecta a los padawans y nosotros que llegamos, se lanza, eran niños de menos de 12 años, dos de ellos resisten unos 8 golpes antes de caer, unos 10 de nuestro grupo se lanza pero son masacrados con dos movimientos, extrañamente el resto de nosotros caemos, algunos de nosotros nos arrastramos, yo y uno de mis acompañantes nos topamos con sables laser, los levantamos y se activan, el nos detecta, vigila a los grupos de defensa y se dirige a nosotros, yo, dejo caer el sable laser y me arrastro, me volteo, pido con los ojos que me perdone la vida, mi compañero levanta el arma solo para perder la vida, yo me acurruco en un rincón, el va hacia los puntos de defensa y las pantalla pierden energía, la batalla dura 10 ciclos, solo uno de los de 12 años escapa al hacer un hoyo en una ventana y salta; el revisa y va aplastando lo que encuentra en el edificio, sale de ahí después de unos 100 ciclos y despega. Yo me quedo en mi rincón, recordando, lo que mas recuerdo, mi acompañante que levanto el sable laser era uno de los esclavos, duro dos parpadeos pero el recuerdo es este, su sable laser brillo como si fuera un jei entrenao y el mio como una mala luciérnaga.

Comentario.

Una noche de copas que no recuerdo, una de las versiones de lo que hice.


	11. Chapter 11

Críe fama, ….. .

He estado mandando mensajes y guias de los movimientos de siths y mercaderia en este sector por unos 2 yarens, casi no veo a nadie desde que me dejaron los aparatos de comunicación, por lo demás trato de llevar una vida normal.

Esta doble vida trae consigo una paranoia a, no vigilar, sino sospechar de las personas y seres que veo en mi vida diaria.

Salí hoy de casa a una reunión con el doctor y veo al cruzar la calle a una persona muy conocida de las holo historias que esta viendo algo en un techo, sigo caminando y voy a mi reunión. Días después veo a un deportista que esta viendo un anuncio en 3d en una pared, yo nada mas me le quedo mirando hasta que se va. Me empiezo a poner nervioso después de la cuarta o quinta vez que pasa eso y uso el comunicador holo que me dieron para emergencias, les explico mi situación y ellos prometen investigar eso.

Han pasado 3 ciclos lunares, se presenta un cartero a dejarme un paquete de parte de quien ayudo a decorar la oficina, volteo con sigilo pero el cartero no muestra nada de emoción, se retira. Son dos holos, dicen uno y dos, así que veo el uno, es el, me explica que vea el segundo holo y que comprenda que se ha distribuido por la red de resistencia, que solo me puede informar eso; veo el segundo holo, es una grabación de 10 segundos de el ataque a la escuela de padawans, me veo en un rincón acurrucado viendo el cuerpo de el esclavo aun con el sable laser en la mano; no tengo emociones, que se podía esperar?, he sido instruccionado para destruir esta clase de comunicados, quemo el primero, pero guardo el segundo.

Me siguen pidiendo data de los movimientos siths en el sector y yo lo hago así, pero continuo viendo personas conocidas de repente, había una frase de un pais de hace mucho tiempo de mis ancestros, que para recuperar algo, si es que lo recupero pienso con amargura, hay que pagar derecho de piso.

Son raras las ocasiones que salgo en un transbordador al espacio, la resistencia me ha llamado a encontrarme con alguien para tratar algo especial, solo dicen eso. Llego a la nave, grande y fastuosa, me llevan a un como centro de recreación que me recuerda algo pero no se que; me dicen que puedo tomar lo que quiera, que en un momento me van a presentar a las dos personas con quien voy a tratar el asunto, tomo algo, unos 3 ciclos después aparecen dos conocidas holo actuadoras de una serie de jedis en ropa practica pero sensual, yo casi tiro mi bebida; me comienzan a preguntar de el status de el sistema y les informo, me preguntan que si puedo abarcar mas sistemas en el sector, me quedo pensativo, digo que eso traería mas riesgos y que llamaría la atención a menos que cambiara de puesto; la mas joven me dice que si tener sexo con ellas pagaría el riesgo, yo me les quedo viendo, ahí si que solo pensar tener sexo con alguien así, suspiro, les contesto que sería todo el placer mio pero que no en esa condición; se hacen unos pasos atrás y yo me quedo pasmado y comienzo a mirar a todos lados; sale una niña de unos 9 años y camina hacia mi, no ve nada mas que a mi, me dice que su mamá era piloto certificada y guerrera de Naboo, que murio cuano dio a luz a su hermano y a ella, pero dejo holos explicando a sus hijos su vida en Naboo y en la República, entre ellos estaba uno donde hablaba de quien "le rompiste el corazón", se me queda viendo, me dice que es una situación que no se necesita en la resistencia pero que hay quien habla por mi, solo eso dice y se retira; la actuadora de holos mayor se acerca a mi y me pide que tenga sexo con ella, pero que tiene que ver la mas joven, que no tiene nada que ver con la princesa, ¿princesa?, me guia a un mueble especial para hacerlo y lo hacemos, después me dice que un sobrino de ella era padawan y había muerto esa noche; La joven solo me ve, las dos se alejan y se presenta un ayudante que me informa que seré llevado al planeta, que por lo pronto las cosas seguirán igual.


	12. Chapter 12

Su decisión.

Dos resplandores después, me encontro en el mismo centro de diversión donde nos vimos, tomamos algo, después de unos ciclos me pregunto cual era mi decisión, trague aire, vi un holo que había allí, le pedí que me acompañara.

Caminamos a mi trabajo, en estos días, los lugares se mantenían bien según las personas y sus funciones; entramos, ahí me voltee y le pregunte si lo traía, sabía que así era pero tenía que preguntar, el me miro y me pregunto, lo quieres usar?, yo le volví a preguntar si lo traía, se lo saco de un bolsillo de su chaqueta y lo mostro, le pedí que lo encendiera, cosa mala y super mala en estos tiempos, la tomo y la blandio, le pedí que cortara el piso en una linea recta a lo largo de la pared, el lo hizo y se volteo, yo alce los hombros y le dije, esto es un perímetro de defensa, nos sorprendieron una vez, solo una vez. El, sorprendido, yo le conte lo que paso esa noche, el no me vio salvo cuando salto, le dije, es su decisión mantener esto, el uso su sable laser para linear todas las paredes y salio. Yo, pienso si estoy para lo que seguirá.


	13. Chapter 13

Noche de copas, una noche loca.

Después de la victoria de el lejano planeta Naboo hay muchos viajes entre los representantes de ese planeta y el congreso de la república, así como con el senador Palpatine, así que los sirvientes de el senador tenemos muchas relaciones con los guardias y sirvientes de ese planeta.

Hay unos guardias y guerreros de Naboo que se reúnen con nosotros y nos piden guía para diversión en el planeta congreso; es interesante que cerca de cada centro de algún senador se instalen locales de diversión para, si tienen suerte, aprovechar las vicisitudes de la república en el trafico de influencias y de gente; algunos de nosotros salimos algunas veces con ellos y ellas en los momentos de ocio, hay que decir que esto lo alientan los caras pintadas, para saber puntos de contacto de esa gente, una tarde salimos tres servidores de el senador con 4 guardias y pilotos de Naboo, quien sabe porque los pilotos de naboo siempre llevan todos vestidos holgados, una de ellas es platicadora pero se nota que la tensión la afecta, los demas son como un escudo para ella; llegamos a un lugar que es bastante conocido por nosotros y nos ambientamos, pido un holo de luchas jedi y otro de programación de droids, lo bueno para mi es que en estos tiempos lo que abarque diversión y te mantenga ahí es considerado bueno para el negocio, esto llama la atención de la piloto que se separa del grupo y se conecta a mi holo capsula, yo noto su cercania y empiezo a decirle de algunos aspectos que me atraen de los jedis, ella comenta acerca de tacticas de energía que ella vio de primera mano y así estamos un buen rato; nos alentamos con bebidas y estímulos que siempre son baratos y que se ofrecen a bajo precio por que esos centros son para relaciones interplanetarias, después de un tiempo ella pide un holo de una historia de guerra ficticia y lo comenzamos a ver, hay una escena en que el personaje de la guerrera tiene un encuentro amoroso con alguien de la historia, ella crispa su rostro y aprieta su bebida, yo, confuso, me volteo a verla y noto que ella después de eso comienza a tocar con la punta de los dedos su capa que se ha quitado y la puso a un lado, ya no mira la historia y yo tampoco; los demas soldados de Naboo nos estan viendo aunque mantienen sus platicas con mis compañeros servidores.

Ella se esconecta de la holo capsula y yo me re concentro en la historia; de reojo veo que discute con sus compañeros soldados y después de unos ciclos uno de ellos saca un transmisor, nos quedamos un poco sorprendidos, el discute un poco con alguien; ella regresa a la holo capsula y pide unos placeres mas caros que se ofrece a pagar y seguimos viendo la historia; hay conmoción en la entrada, han llegado como 30 guerreros mas de Naboo que piden las holo capsulas alrededor, eso si cuesta una fortuna; ella pide que nuestra holo capsula se ponga en privado y me pregunta si tengo alguna relación formal o si tengo algún problema con sexo que afecte las relaciones Inter planetarias, yo , ya estando estimulado le digo que no y ella pide que la capsula entre en modo de placer, se emborrecen los alrededores y se apagan los sonidos; nos desvestimos y yo me asombro, ella tiene mas ropa debajo de lo normal así como una peluca y su maquillador es de los caros, me susurra que su trabajo es de gran tensión y que le gustaría que no se comentara de lo que pasara aquí, yo le contesto que trabajar bajo un senador conlleva secrecia y le toco la piel, ella corresponde ……………….. . Al descansar junto a ella noto su piel tersa y como guerrera tiene musculos bien definidos, recorro con mis dedos su cuerpo y trato de sentir su estado de animo, ella descansa mirando el techo de la capsula, lo extraño es su rostro, me recuerda a alguien pero al sentirla tranquila lo dejo pasar, continuamos descansando un poco; nos vestimos y ella pide holo capsula normal, los soldados de naboo estan alegres y empiezan a preparar todo para partir, ella me toca el pecho entre la ropa y me sugiere algunos titulos de estrategia jedi y se retira, yo comienzo a platicar con mis compañeros.


	14. Chapter 14

Dos respuestas.( tematica teen+)

Mas sistemas se han unido a la rebelión, hemos ganado, a costa de sangre sudor y lagrimas, la casi restauración de la fuerza, ahora recuerdo algo que casi nos costo al padawan y que casi no tuvo que ver con una batalla.

Estoy y estaba en una relación con las dos actuadoras, pero la joven se alegro que el padawan se fijara y estableciera una relación con otra actuadora amiga de ella, hubo una reunión y el la presenta como su pareja, hubo una gran celebración; Luke dice que Obi Wan recuerda que los jedis no deberían tener ligas de relaciones, eso trae sonrisas.

Habiamos ganado el apoyo de una facción de un planeta pero otra facción de otro continente apoya a los siths, es un planeta donde, por las facilidades impositivas se hacen bastantes holo historias. El padawan maneja un ataque a los establecimientos de un líder protegido por un grupo de 4 siths, una persona mole va a provocar una distracción entre los siths, se reúne un grupo de combate de 14 personas, el ataque según oimos por las comunicaciones va según lo previsto, y la persona reporta que los siths se han separado de el líder, los grupos atacan y matan a los siths, el padawan llega a el cuarto de el lider junto a otros 2 sentientes y ven al líder ya muerto y a una mujer desnuda a su lado, la mujer se voltea y el padawan ve que es su pareja, el suelta sorprendo su espada laser, uno de sus compañeros alcanza a comprender y explica la situación a la lider regional de la rebelión, el padawan ha dado tres pasos hacia ella, que dice no tuve sexo, no tuve sexo, a traves de los comunicadores llega una holo frente a las caras de los asaltantes, el padawan es obligado a ver lo que ha pasado en la ultima hora, todos esperan a pesar del peligro, el simplemente se da vuelta, recoge el sable laser y dice vamonos, sus compañeros le ven y lo ven, el da la vuelta y toma la ropa y se la da te puedes vestir?, ella lo hace y se van.

Comentarios.

Si fue así no lo se.

Hay un libro de ciencia ficción que se llama La guerra del tiempo, de dos bandos, las serpientes y las arañas, hay un capitulo donde una persona se suicida por que cree que algo paso, es elegido por lo que fuera y revive pero fuera de su existencia anterior, el sabe después que eso no paso, la guerra e el tiempo es de viajar por los tiempos haciendo pequeños cambios que se puedan, y el trata de regresar a no suicidarse y decirse lo que en realidad paso, esta explicado en el libro la naturaleza del tiempo, el siempre trata y trata pero no puede. Yo, no puedo saber si el circulo se rompe, ni puedo intentarlo.


	15. Chapter 15

Pesadilla que vuelve.

La guerra a sangre contra sangre continua, los siths han coordinado las naves de sus flotas para buscar a los que los luchamos, dejando sus sistemas inefensos ante el ataque y ocupación de las tropas de los sistemas que se han unido, las ocupaciones continuan, mientras nosotros entramos en batallas singulares con los siths.

Un planeta muy poderoso de 3 mil millones de habitantes, con una base de batalla con una cuarentena de naves de batalla personales y dos pequeños cruceros en una luna de un planeta exterior, se detecta la llegada de un planetoide, los estudios muestran que es artificial pero va muy lento pero cerca, los miembros de la resistencia se comunican mostrando holos de el planetoide, es la estrella de la muerte. Las comunicaciones de defensa de el sistema se sincronizan pero las ejan encendidas con nosotros, se escucha que se ordena que la base mande todas sus naves a batalla, antes de llegar entran en combate con naves de la estrella de la muerte, en el sistema se oye que un crucero cruzo la zona de batalla y se dirige a la nave, visualizamos un mosquito contra una montaña, se habla de que es poco el fuego de la nave y que solo alcanza a hacer un poco de daño, la zona debil de el planetoide no existe ya, el crucero acompaña disparando, reporta una luz que sale, 20 ciclos después el planeta principal ha dejado de existir, han escapado como 1 millon de habitantes al espacio, solo unos cuantos han logrado huir al hiper espacio, organizamos una flota de rescate que llegara en una luna, nuestra primera nave llega de otro sistema cercano, encuentra que un cuarto de las naves de escape han chocado con los restos, que es muy peligroso ir ahí, nuestra flota llega y se estaciona en la base, comienza la búsqueda, no hay rastros de la estrella e la muerte, ahora comprendemos el plan de los sith.

Comentarios.

Copyright. El universo star wars fue creado y es de George Lucas.


	16. Chapter 16

Se inicia la lucha de piso.

La princesa Leiah toma los pulgares de la joven y los hace hacia los lados obligandola a soltar pero la joven hace que se mueva el aire alrededor de la princesa pero esta no cae, entonces se empieza a mover el aire alrededor de la joven, así estan por unos ciclos; el padawan se voltea y quedamente les dice estamos aquí para eso, su asunto particular y hay otro asunto, el aire junto a la joven vuelve a la normalidad, el aire junto a la princesa tiembla menos, la joven se voltea y se vuelve a sentar; la princesa se sienta y me dice noto algo en particular de cómo llegaron mi madre y mi padre?, yo parpadeo llegaron amarrados, exactamente, y mi madre no era jedi ni podía sentir la fuerza, la joven pide que se repita la holo grabación, ve objetos volando, fuerza que tira, astucia, ellos pudieron, nosotros podremos, la princesa Leiah contesta tu puedes, el no.

El padawan le pregunta a la joven noto algo en la grabación de el ataque de Darth Vader a la escuela?, la joven me vuelve a tomar la mano, lo unico que puedo decir es que estoy sorprendido, puede volver a pasar eso?, la princesa aprueba y el padawan la pone de nuevo, le señala los sables laser, ella me toma con mas fuerza la mano, la princesa le dice tu eres quien decidira si se le entrenara, yo le aprieto la mano yo trabaje con siths mucho antes que el emperador fuera canciller, le muevo la cara para ue me mire a los ojos yo sentí la fuerza en el senador, antes que empezara todo, los tres sonrien, la princesa dice bien, puedes darselo, yo me quiero morir, el padawan me tiende un sable laser, la joven me muestra el suyo, lo encendemos.

La princesa dice hay algunos otros que sobrevivieron, unos pocos, se voltea y pone otra holo, esto es lo que obtuvimos de este planeta, este es mi plan; estamos en trajes de batalla alrededor del acantilado, somos cuatro pero según el padawan y la princesa solo hay tres siths verdaderos, yo esta vez solo soy reserva, eso pienso. El plan es que va a haber un ataque de orbita sobre las instalaciones, vamos a cazar a vehículos camuflados personales, debido a que soy reserva, estoy vestido de camuflaje verde, los demas de camuflaje café,el ataque comienza, solo salen dos vehículos a los que damos alcance, el padawan ataca a uno, la princesa, la joven y yo atacamos al otro; como 40 ciclos después nos reunimos y regresamos a orbita.

la guerra comenzo y va a ser dura, es el comunicado de nuestro grupo a la gente de la rebelión.

Comentarios.

Copyright de star wars de el señor George Lucas e Industrial Light and Magic.


	17. Chapter 17

En mis sueños.

Después de esta reunión sigo con la doble vida que me dí, a veces pienso si me hubieran detectado de niño los jedi, "una cosa compensa a la otra" pienso a mi mismo y hubiera terminado como la mayoría de los jedis, se dice que los mejores generales no murieron pero en estos tiempos no se dice nada de ellos, lo que tienen los siths es que a lo mas bajo de jedi lo consideraron "mierda" de huth, y eso mas o menos nos salvo a algunos y muy importante al padawan.

Una noche estaba en el centro de entretenimiento cuando comenzaron disparos, veo caer a dos personas bajo el fuego de los guardias de la region y tres mas resistiendo, a veces se dan esas cosas, de repente se abren las puertas electronicas y entra un cara pintada, me quede helado, ahí nunca había visto a un sith con sable laser desenvainado, ahora, dos mujeres de el centro salen de detrás de los tres que resisten y empiezan a disparar a el cara pintada, el cara pintada dirige su respuesta y mata a dos de los primeros y tumba a los otros tres, se acerca a ellos y tirados ellos disparan gritando consignas de la resistencia, yo veo a las mujeres y recuerdo a las actuadoras de la reunión, siento que mi cara enrojece, nadie de los presentes se enfrentaria a un sith, me digo a mi mismo no mas cobardía y re veo a las dos actuaoras, me levanto y camino a la controladora de las holo capsulas, no tengo que figirme borracho, estoy literalmente entre temblando y flotando, sigo pensando no mas cobardía, me dejo caer sobre los controles de las holo capsulas y las activo todas, lo que pense es que las holo capsulas son como campos de energía de los droides de batalla en modo seguro, se forma un laberinto de luces y pantallas de energía por todo el lugar y yo sigo el camino hacia la salida que es la que van a usar las personas de la resistencia, el cara pintada reacciono rapido y lanza su sable laser a el control de las holo capsulas, hay un chisporroteo y la energía me alcanza en plena espalda pero las holo capsulas se mantienen, yo caigo y pierdo el conocimiento.

Abro los ojos en un lugar obscuro, oigo pisadas que se alejan y una persona que mueve una silla a una pared, veo borroso y me chequean, me dan algo y como si me despertara en mis 5 sentidos, me informan que paso un ciclo lunar, que ya no estoy en el planeta y que sere reubicado, veo a un hombre en traje de batalla a mi lado, me pregunta que si estoy de acuerdo con ya no seguir mi vida ahí, yo sonrio, no con un sith buscandome; el hombre asiente, se voltea a retirarse, se detiene y me dice, a por cierto, para la resistencia es importante que no se sepa los nombres de miembros y menos si son populares y conocidos, yo le pregunto si fui interrogado, el se sonrie, estuvo gritando el nombre de alguien mientras estuvo semi inconsciente, veo la sombra de una mujer que se para de la silla y va hacia la salida, todos salen.


	18. Chapter 18

La busqueda.

Es mi tercer viaje a hiper velocidad, estoy viendo las rafagas o lineas que son las estrellas por un ventanal de el crucero, siento extraño, como si supiera o presintiera deja vus del pasado de alguien mas, se me acerca un tripulante y me dice que le pidieron que me informara que vamos a salir del hiper espacio al punto de encuentro. Se que no hay que hacer preparativos especiales, si la gravedad simulada fallara todos seriamos estampillas en el casco.

El crucero se ha estacionado en un punto espacial, esperando que se presente la nave El Halcon Milenario de Han Solo, todos estan nerviosos sobre esto, solo conocen a la princesa Leah y al general Kenobi, varios tripulantes conocen de oída a el compañero de Han Solo, un chewbacca, se dice que el ultimo de su especie, que eran aliados de los jedi, en el según ellos si se puede confiar.

Se detecta una nave, se detecta ruido electronico o sea que no funciona muy bien, se verifican las especificaciones, todos se extrañan, se oye un carraspeo por ahí eso, ¿todavía hay?, un toque en la espalda ¿se mueve?. Se capta una transmición de la nave, el piloto se reporta y chequea identificaciones, pero después hay un barullo y gruñidos, después de unos parpadeos se oye la voz de la princesa Leah con su identificación y diciendo que es seguro, mas barullos y gruñidos y la nave se acerca a atracar. Veo por la ventana la figura grande de el que supongo es el chewbacca y gente que se ¿estan peleando?.

Por los pasillos se oyen voces enfadadas, la princesa Leah guia a el general Kenobi ignorando a una persona que le grita que le deben de pagar para salir de ahí, un tripulante capta la mirada de la princesa Leah y muestra un poco de dinero en su mano, eso detiene a Han Solo y el chewbacca se para con el.

El general Kenobi llega a una sala a donde somos conducidos la joven y yo, el ha pedido estar solo con nosotros, nos pregunta, ¿todo ha ido bien?, le contestamos que estamos en contacto con ella; nos comienza a preguntar y le comnzamos, entre los dos, a contestar; en resumidas cuentas le pidio a ella que sintiera las fuentes de poder de la nave o lo que fuera y en que posición estaban, según el ya tenían los esquemas de la nave Estrella de la Muerte pero no sabían donde atacarla. Un tripulante trabaja con el general kenobi en posicionar los puntos de esas fuentes de poder con los esquemas que le ha dado la princesa Leah y su gente; varios ciclos después sale en busca de la princesa Leah.

Estamos discutiendo la joven y yo con ella sentados en un camarote acerca de cómo fue que intento esto, cuando entra un tripulante y nos guía junto al general Kenobi y un joven que no había visto, estan conversando acerca de si es conveniente el regreso de el a la guerra o la unión de el joven a la rebelión. Al captar nuestra presencia el general nos pide que ayudemos a evitar que esa arma ataque mas sistemas de la rebelión, la joven le contesta creo que hay una confusión, nosotros –me toma de la mano- ya estabamos en la rebelión desde antes, el se sonrie, esta arma no es común y esta persona, muestra una holo compuesta, no es común tampoco, sentimos los dos una ira enorme en nuestro ser y tratamos los dos de golpear a esa holografía, después los dos caemos de rodillas tomandonos la cara, el general solo nos toca y captamos confort dentro de nosotros, nos paramos, el nos explica que es ella quien expresa su reacción al ahora conocido como Darth Vader, causante de la perdida de su sobrino; tardamos aún unos segundos en poder expresarnos, obviamente respondemos que estamos dispuestos a seguirles.

Hay una reunión de varios cruceros y naves de batalla en el espacio, no se han tomado muchas precauciones, se espera que el emperador lance un ataque con esa nave, hay otra reunión de los tacticos de la rebelión mas nosotros, Luke Skywalker, Han Solo y Chewie donde se especifica la tactica de ataque y el destino final de este, un punto mas pequeño que la pared de mi cuarto y con curva de acceso, todos aceptan las ordenes y se espera el ataque.


	19. Chapter 19

Estudios de Siths, usos.

Se ha distribuido nuestra gente sentiente, no podemos llamarlos jedi, por los sistemas estelares, principalmente en aquellos que son de dominio Sith, los Siths no son tantos como creíamos, esperamos que en el día de república solo haya sido la trampa la que los hizo triunfar.

Estamos separados en un grupo nuevo, nuestro trío, dos sentientes de razas humanoides y 10 sentientes de el sistema done estamos, todos tenemos sables laser y usamos principalmente las grbaciones que se han obtenido de diversos puntos de el imperio de las tecnicas Sith, se conservan algunos holos de los jedis, principalmente de el planeta de el maestro Yoda que trajo Luke cuando regreso. No tendrían mucho significado si no fuera por las explicaciones hechas por el general Kenobi a traves de Luke y a traves de nuestro trio, hay una conexión entre el general Kenobi y la madura; el general no sabe porque no se puede saber de otros en ese estado.

Les explicamos a los sentientes que su sable laser esta conectado a su cuerpo y sistema e teseractas, una de las primeras practicas es guiar los teseractas a su palma para por atracción recuperar su sable laser. En las practicas hay quien lo consigue mas rapido que otros pero comprenden que un compañero preparado puede salvarles la vida contra un sith o guardias de el imperio.

Algo extraño de los Siths es que no tratan de terminar sus peleas por inutilización, sus tecnicas siempre son a terminar a su oponente, quizás era preparado para los jedis antiguos

Que poseian mas tecnicas de las que conocemos, nosotros tratamos siempre de inutilizar para conseguir información de ellos, es extraño pero ellos tenían instrumentos que hemos encontrado que ya no usan.

En un lugar remoto de nuestro sistema hay un centro armado Sith de cómo 70 siths y un buen numero de guardias imperiales, se nos mando una flota de 4 cruceros para coordinar un ataque a ese centro, mas 2 grupos de sentientes, todos los sentientes nos establecemos en una nave rapida de atmosfera, es arriesgado pero se establece así, desde orbita el ataque comienza a diferentes puntos de el planeta principalmente sobre las estaciones de tropas, mientras los cruceros cambian de puntos en orbita se inutilizan las comunicaciones de el planeta y atraemos sus naves sobre nuestro grupo, los siths tambien piensan que el trofeo somos nosotros. Los cruceros entonces se acercan por retaguardia a las naves de batalla imperiales y nosotros nos, literalmente, escabullimos a el planeta atrayendo su fuego mientras acaban con ellos. Utilizamos un aparato para ubicar los siths y empezamos una labor de limpieza planetaria en deslizadores, con armas en ellos, en pocos casos, hay luchas cuerpo a cuerpo done tratamos de tener la ventaja, algo que tenemos es que les podemos hacer saltar los sables laser a ellos y ellos no. Tenemos bajas pero al final el reporte es que el planeta se limpio.


	20. Chapter 20

La opcion.

La guerra de el imperio con la rebelión va mal, casi cae la princesa Leia en poder de los sith, sin embargo se nos informa que el antiguo jedi, el general Kenobi sigue vivo, eso levanta el animo de toda la rebelión y se corre la voz en el espacio por la rebelión de esto, algunos cuantos sistemas enteros se unen a la rebelión.

Algunas ocasiones las actuadoras vienen a donde me instalaron a hacer giras de promoción, no se porque nunca vamos a centros de recreación, mas bien les interesa mi historia y que pueda actuar algo en la fuerza, a mi me cuentan de sus actividades en la republica y como decidieron ser en el imperio parte de la rebelión; el planeta donde me reubicaron es agreste, con pequeños centros tecnificados pero con facil acceso a un rio y las montañas.

Un día que estaban de visita, decidieron llevarme de visita a una cascadita que esta cerca, según ellas, y ¡quieren caminar¡, yo no estoy muy acostumbrado debido a mi vida en mis años adultos en Trant''r pero acepto; yo creo que la ropa que traen , y que yo traigo, no son practicas, un traje entero de casi combate, pero que se yo; partimos y mientras ellas revisan y ven la flora y alguno que otro punto de interes, yo me tropiezo y gruño, pero es divertido verlas alegres y "motivadas"; llegamos al punto de la cascada, una caída de 5 metros sobre rocas y un estanque, ellas se quitan o mas bien cierran el traje y quedan en un top de color vistoso y un tipo calzón que solo les cubre hasta la pierna, yo hago lo mismo y quedo con el calzón igual, ellas nadan un poco y yo me quedo observandolas; después de unos 30 ciclos salen y la discusión oficial es como es que no quise nadar, yo suspiro y les explico que durante la caminata me roce de la entrepierna, ellas se miran y luego de 3 parpadeos se carcajean, duran como 2 ciclos así y luego la joven se enseria y dice que tengo razón, si era grave se me podría infectar, descansamos un poco en el lugar; me preguntan que si puedo regresar y yo digo que si.

De regreso ellas dicen que me apoyaran y sugieren u ordenan que me desnude, dicen ahora el apoyo y ellas tambien se desnudan, la mayor se acerca con un ungüento y me lo aplica, mientras la joven investiga algo en los holo dispositivos, después de unos parpadeos la joven se voltea y pregunta ¿no se puede hacer nada con ese olor?, la mayor le contesta aquí no, la mayor se voltea y me mira a los ojos por unos parpadeos y luego se guarda el unguento.

Un día después la joven y yo salimos a orbita a contestar una petición de un miembro de la rebelión mientras la mayor se queda a visitar una zona natural con un vehículo a cierta distancia; en la nave recibimos la noticia que un planetoide del tamaño de un satelite se acerca a el sistema y que llegara en 10 ciclos, la gente de la nave se pone a investigar, es de construcción artificial, todos se intranquilizan, han visto naves grandes y han luchado en desventaja muchas veces pero esto; tratamos de localizar a la gente en el planeta, la joven y yo nos comunicamos con nuestra amiga y le pedimos que vaya a la base mas cercana, ella al principio no nos cree, mientras tanto se capta un mensaje este sistema es considerado rebelde, dentro de 50 ciclos será destruido el planeta principal, ella lo capta tambien y comienza a ir a la nave pero dudando y pidiendonos que investiguemos si existe la capacidad de hacer eso; abrimos comunicación triple con la princesa Leah que nos confirma que han destruido otros dos sistemas así,ya en su transporte nuestra amiga dice que no va a llegar, la joven le dice que se concentre, pero en la transmición aparece un hombre ya mayor que dice ser el general Kenobi, pide dialogo seguro con ella diciendo que es vital para el estudio de lo que sea que se acerca; nosotros vemos que ella se concentra en el general y la joven me aprieta el brazo; llegado el tiempo un rayo pasa lejano hacia el planeta, nos dicen, 4 parpadeos después la imagen se desvanece, yo siento una alteración en mi alrededor pero dura poco ya que la nave es guiada mas lejos; la joven llora, yo agacho la cabeza y aprieto el puño, 10 parpadeos después en nuestras mentes se retumba hola, aquí estoy, la joven se paraliza y yo no comprendo. Nos quedamos así hasta que nos dicen que el general Kenobi quiere hablar con nosotros en una holo capsula segura, caminamos automáticamente ahí y nos pregunta que si nuestra amiga llego, nos miramos, le miramos, y ella contesta en un idioma que no comprendo y a gritos, el viejo agradece la confirmación, nos explica que era una técnica jedi y que ahora ella esta con nosotros en la fuerza, oimos en nuestro cerebro es algo por la rebelión, el general no lo había intentado antes y no sabe los efectos secundarios pero me gusta estar con ustedes, la joven llora un poco mas y se golpea la sien varias veces, otra vez la voz si lo se, yo debería de haber muerto, la joven y yo negamos y ahora escuchamos al general Kenobi llamarnos a reportarnos con el y la princesa leiah, un tal Han Solo y un Luke Skywalker en un punto en el espacio.

Comentarios.

Universo alterno de Star Wars para efectos de otros fanfics.


	21. Chapter 21

Una desdicha del corazon.

Hemos estado en guerra por unos 2 años, la va ganando la república, se dice que el conde Doku ha raptado a la senadora de Naboo y a un jedi, el canciller ha tomado un transporte y ha viajado a su sistema de origen porque hay batallas cerca de ahí, como el planeta Trant''r es una joya que coronara al ganador las batallas se llevan a cabo lejos de aquí.

Todos los soldados de Naboo han sido llamados a sus puestos de combate en su planeta debido a que los mercaderes han amenazado con regresar lo cual solo deja a los diplomaticos, me encuentro a veces con ellos en los centros de adiestramiento, a donde han mandado a todos los que estan capacitados para luchar, cada vez que estoy con ellos siento una desdicha en el corazón, yo creo que es por el uso de armas, me pongo nervioso cada vez que cargo una.

Hemos oído que un grupo de Jedis han partido de este planeta en la búsqueda de la senadora de naboo, un símbolo de la república, en el planeta se han llevado a cabo reuniones de emergencia de el senado y los transportes parten de aquí con material para la guerra, me ha tocado ayudar dos veces a los jedis a enviar materiales de emergencia a sus tropas.

Ha llegado un transporte con la senadora y un jedi, solos para recoger cosas de sus dependencias, estan habitando en el mismo departamento en la dependencia de Naboo, se dice que la batalla para rescatarlos ha costado la vida a un decimo de los jedis de batalla, y que el conde Doku ha traicionado a los jedis, esto me ha sorprendido y siento que debo reportarlo a alguien, trato de contactarme con la piloto pero me dicen que esta apostada en su planeta, pero me comunican con el jefe de guardias de la reina, al que le platico de lo que hable alguna vez con la piloto, me dice que la piloto esta distraida con la planificación de la guerra pero parece interesado en lo que note de el conde Doku en relación con el canciller.

La senadora y el jedi han partido, el a buscar al conde Doku y ella a su planeta, días después se dice que el jedi que había sido secuestrado y un tal Obi Wan Kenobi, me suena ese nombre, han matado al conde Doku y rescatado al canciller que por alguna extraña razon cayo en manos de el conde Doku y el general Grevious, todo el mundo piensa aquí que ese viaje a su sistema fue un mal movimiento de el canciller.

Ha regresado el canciller y no parece muy afectado por lo que paso, se ve en los registros de investigación y llegada de holos que esta investigando a diversos jedis, incluyendo a el jedi que llego con la senadora.


	22. Chapter 22

Estudios de Siths, la revelación.

La princesa Leiah nos ha pedido que la acompañemos a un planeta de un sistema remoto que por ser lejano no tiene tanto control de rebelión e imperio, pero que sabe que tiene un centro de entrenamiento Sith.

Estamos vestidos a la usanza del planeta, que por ser lejano tiene mezcla de cudades tecnológicamente avanzadas y zonas muy libres de civilización, en voladores nos trasladamos a una zona agreste que esta dividido o marcado por un acantilado, sin puentes, sin puentes para solo ser accesado por voladores y poder ser vigilados por radar. Dejamos los voladores escondidos y nos impulsamos con lanzadores de ganchos, son como 200 metros, no es tanto problema, estos lanzadores estan hechos de tal forma que al mismo tiempo que nos camuflan nos soportan.

Eso si, tenemos que caminar por un buen trecho, llegamos y tomamos nuestros binoculares para vigilar las instalaciones, parece que les gusta hacer varias cosas al aire libre, hay luchas con sables laser, con droides de energía y con pantallas, estamos observando como 80 ciclos cuando la princesa Leiah observa algo, nos voltea a ver y nos dice que observemos, hay, lejos, 4 o 5 bestias colosales en pelea con 3 siths con sables laser como con escaramuza, nos pide que observemos sus tecnicas, así estamos como por 10 ciclos, de repente nos dice que es suficiente por hoy, nosotros le decimos que podemos continuar, total, los siths ahora son bastante confiados de sus habilidades que solo se cuian en terminos generales de batalla, pero ella insiste.

Llegamos a las instalaciones del planeta y la princesa pide por transmisión algo a sus cuarteles, eso es extraño, para que llegue van a pasar minimo 3 astros; nos pide que mientras tanto vayamos a grabar sus instalaciones y sus entrenamientos, junto con un estudio del terreno.

Al cuarto astro le llega lo que pidio, pero ella nos pide que vayamos al transporte que vino, solo yo, ella, la joven y el padawan. Ahí nos prepara un viejo holo grabador de batalla y un cartucho de uso rudo, vemos a la piloto y a un jedi entrar amarrados a un centro de lucha y ser esposados a unos postes, hay un tercer jedi que el padawan dice que es el general Kenobi ed joven, entonces recuerdo, pero estoy tan aturdido por ver a la piloto que no hablo, el padawan y la joven discuten que si ellos estaban amarrados no fue justo, pero el desarrollo les gusta, la grabación se corta cuando alguien nota que llegan soldados y jedis y salen corriendo. La princesa Leiah, apaga y comenta eran mis padres, eran grandes guerreros, yo me quedo sin hablar, la joven me pregunta que si los conocí, yo contesto conocí a la mujer, una piloto de Naboo, la princesa Leiah me ve mi madre era la reina y senadora Amidala de el planeta Naboo, y si era una excelente guerrera y piloto, la joven dice algo en su idioma y me toma de la mano, dejo unas grabaciones de una persona con quien compartio varios momentos, yo no alcanzo a comprender o comprendo algo pero hay algo que se me escapa, ella pone otro holo dispositivo que reconozco como de seguridad, común en otros tiempos en el planeta Trant''r, comienza la holografía, yo trago saliva y suelto la mano de la joven que se voltea y luego levanta de la ropa a la princesa Leiah gritando en su idioma, el padawan solo me ve.


	23. Chapter 23

Batalla.

Después de la reaparición de la estrella de la muerte y de la nueva estrategia de los siths, hemos puesto en guardia nuestros centros de entrenamiento y bases de armamento y militares de nuestro grupo.

Nos llega la documentación, un centro de adiestramiento de sentientes ha sido atacado, se ven los registros de tres naves imperiales con 20 siths a bordo, que desembarcaron cerca de las defensas de el centro, las naves y las tropas imperiales se embarcan en lucha con las tropas planetarias, se ve como los siths penetran al centro, hay como 150 sentientes de 15 a 17 años de todos los sistemas estelares; vemos ahora los registros de holos del interior, dentro de las puertas guardias y estudiantes establecen el perímetro de defensa, hay combates cuerpo a cuerpo de cómo 70 estudiantes con 10 siths, mientras los otros son repelidos por el perímetro, después de unos 10 ciclos caen 5 estudiantes e cuerpo a cuerpo pero uno de ellos sorprende a un sith, caen otros estudiantes pero hay mas siths heridos, se oye una explosión, 5 siths mueren por la explosion de una mina activada desde dentro, los otros siths se atrincheran contra la pared al lado de la puerta, por la puerta entran fuerzas planetarias que sorprenden a otros 3 siths, los otros comienzan a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo contra las fuerzas planetarias y los sentientes; en el otro lado del salon queda un solo sith que esta rodeado por 30 sentientes, un sentiente se el acerca "nunca mas sorprendidos", y los demas se lanzan sobre el sith; los otros siths mueren. Hubo perdidas de ambos lados pero creo que hay alegría en nuestras filas. La joven y yo nos reunimos después a solas, durante todo el día hemos sentido una exaltación y orgullo interior.

Comentarios

El universo star wars pertenece y fue creado por George Lucas.

De Dune, creo que si mal no recuerdo de Frank Herbert.


End file.
